


Hot Pursuit

by fuegucci



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuegucci/pseuds/fuegucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken is a lone wolf when it comes to hunting around his ward, and when the mysterious gang leader Usagi comes to town, he can't help but investigate. (Oneshot Universe AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pursuit

Kaneki considered himself more of a lone wolf when it came to the streets. He knew the ins and outs of the local gangs in his ward, and he knew how to use them to his advantage. He meddled but never got involved. The 20th ward gangs weren’t nearly as dangerous as some of the other wards he’d been through, but they were entertaining enough.  

Here, gangs of human delinquents were notorious for going after ghouls. They knew their ways around, and unlike in the 11th and 13th wards, violent acts weren’t as conspicuous to the general public. From what Kaneki understood, most of the members of such groups joined at the end of their third year of secondary school or their first year of high school. Quite frankly, it was hard not to get noticed with an appetite like Kaneki’s.

Messing around like this was something Touka had always disapproved of, and he saw her point: it was reckless and was pretty much begging to be dogged down by the CCG. But, perhaps the most interesting thing about this ward was that the people pulling the strings around here viewed the chase as something to stay entertained as well. For such a docile ward, the expendability of lives for a game was pretty fucked up. Maybe that’s why he stayed.

“Oi, Joker!” Masked, Kaneki turned to the direction from which the call came from and inched closer. From the sound of his voice, his pursuer was probably new at this. Too bad he wouldn’t last for long.

With a few swift routine movements, the boy was cornered. He let out a few low grunts for effect. One with a reputation in these parts had to kill with style, after all. “Do you know who you’re messing with, kid?” All confidence the youth might have had was gone, for he trembled out an incoherent answer as Kaneki grabbed him by the shirt, which was convenient because it saved him the job of covering his mouth. As usual for these types of victims, he would say another threatening one-liner, and the kid would say something like an apology, and Kaneki would ask who he was working for. This time the kid said ‘Usagi’, someone he’d been hearing more and more about lately. He made a mental note to look into this character more. Then he finished the job.

+++

“‘Usagi?’” Touka’s eyebrows pressed towards each other in thought. “I heard the name a few times in my class, people sometimes refer to him as the Washuu of the 20th ward, but I don’t know that much else.” She turned around to face him. “Why do you wanna know?”

“You know me, I’m interested in local news. Just trying to stay up to date.”

The bell chimed as the door opened. “Welcome to Anteiku! What would you like to order, sir?” Touka greeted with a smile.

“One American, please,” the customer replied, grinning from ear to ear. His bleached hair caught Kaneki’s attention behind the counter. Whereas most of  the dye jobs he’d seen were rather sloppy, his fit perfectly for him and complimented his face well. He was pretty cute, he thought to himself with a smirk as he prepared the order.

“One American?” he called out as he served up the order. The blonde waved him over. “Thanks, man. You know of any cool clubs around here?”

“Yeah, there’s one about six blocks away that’s pretty cool. Are you new here?”

The customer scratched the back of his head. “Haha, yeah, was it that obvious? I moved here for school not too long ago. You must know this place pretty well, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess I do. I’ve been in the area for a while.” Kaneki said, subconsciously touching his chin. “It’s easy to get used to when you stick around.”

The blond stood up from his seat. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he curtly responded before making is departure. Something about him was off to Kaneki. Maybe it was his smile, or his voice. A barrier seemed to filter his genuity. He was suspicious. Cute, but suspicious.

+++

Over successive frequent visits, Kaneki learned that his name was Hideyoshi Nagachika, but he preferred to be called Hide. He just called him Kaneki-san, based on his Anteiku nametag. He was a regular, so they became acquaintances, but Kaneki was careful not to let him into any more of his personal life. Hide was intriguing, but he was human. He couldn’t let his guard down.

Occasionally Kaneki would find a weird glint in his eyes, or he would say something that implied that he knew more about local situations than he let on. Often their conversations felt plastic and forced, but they were both hyper-aware of each other’s actions. But despite the tenseness that came with interacting with Hide, Kaneki found himself waiting for 4:30 in the afternoon on the dot. He figured that was what it felt like to have an arch nemesis.

Outside of work, Kaneki came across countless more people claiming allegiance with Usagi, and over time it was obvious that Joker was the one they were going after. Joker’s reward increased, due to increasing suspicion that he was the binge eater, and Usagi intended to capitalize on the opportunity. It was Usagi vs. Joker, and no one in the general public knew who either of them were.

Usagi liked to experiment with sending out different ‘scouts’ after Joker to see who fared the best. To be honest, Usagi’s arrival only made Kaneki’s stay a little bit more enjoyable. It was threatening, but almost as if they were playing a game. It was a challenge.

“I heard there’s a new club opening up soon around here. They’re having a grand opening party or something. Are you going?” Hide asked with another plastered smile (Kaneki saw right through it by now).

“Ah, I’m not sure, I’ve never been much of a clubbing person myself,” he replied genuinely.

The blond smirked at him. “You? No offense, but you look like quite the flirt.”

“Never said I wasn’t a flirt, I just don’t flirt at clubs.”

“You should come. It’ll be fun.” When he looked up at Kaneki again, his eyes were telling the truth. Kaneki had to admit that his honest eyes looked better.

“...Alright. But I’ll just have a couple of drinks.”

Hide laughed. “Famous last words.”

+++

After pulling some strings, Kaneki was able to get the hookup with some ghoul-tolerable alcohol. He didn’t want to blow his cover in a situation like this, but a guy still had to have fun.

After about an hour, Kaneki noticed Hide walking with more of a sway in his step. A few drinks later and Kaneki was wobbling more as well. He could tell that Hide was trying to control himself without much success, and it was fun to see him with far less reservations. “You staring at my butt Kanekiiiiiiiii? You think it’s cuuuuute?” Hide drawled, slowly dragging his finger up his thigh.

Memories blurred in and out of focus throughout the night. He remembered Hide saying something like, “Relaaax dude. You gotta loosen up.” And he remembered accepting the challenge and drinking more. He remembered them trying to one-up each other in drinking, and then in kissing, and then he remembered stumbling out of the club and into a room with a bed. He remembered rushed hands fumbling around with his zipper and underwear, and he remembered the warmth of a mouth around his cock. He remembered the feeling of heat rising as they kept going, changing positions frequently. It was more rushed and erratic for Kaneki’s taste, but the thought never crossed his mind during their frenzy. It was hazy and fast with breaths and bites in between and Kaneki loved it.

“So that’s how rabbits like to fuck?” Kaneki teased laying in bed the next morning.

Hide smirked. “They die of loneliness, after all. A ghoul should be able to relate.”

“Mmmhmm” came Kaneki’s low voice as he turned over. “Do you usually fuck the ghouls you chase after?”

“No, but you’re a special case. I’m… examining you. And right now, you’re about due for another inspection.”

 

 


End file.
